Best Weekend Ever
by allyouneedislove1797
Summary: Our lips met in the middle, moving in perfect synchronization. My stomach twisted in knots and I felt the world spinning around me. MAMBER! Oneshot! I'm back! R&R!


**I'm back. I've had a lot of emotional stress and angst and physical damage BUT I got an idea. An idea for a story. It seems like writing is my outlet again. This is going to be a happy fluffy fic, because that's what I want my life to be like right now. It's not, but writing this will probably make me feel better and happier. At least I hope! My break is over, but I don't know if I'm going to continue my multi chapter stories.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis or anything House of Anubis related.**

I sat in class, doodling on a piece of paper with my pink sparkly pen. I know I should pay attention, but Mr. Winklercan be _so_ boring sometimes. Why do we even need history anyways? It's about _dead_ people and the _past_. Shouldn't we focus on the present?

When I mentioned that to Nina she flipped out on me. She was like 'If you don't know about history it will repeat itself, blah blah blah.' But that's just because her and Fabian _live_ for that boring history stuff.

Oh, Nina and Fabian. They are _such_ a cute couple! And they totally owe it to me. After all, I was the one that crowned them Prom King and Queen. Even though it meant giving up the crown, it was so worth it. They make each other so happy, and Nina deserves to be happy after dealing with all the creepy mystery stuff.

I was really mad at first when she wouldn't tell me where she hid the cup, because I tell her, like, everything. But then she explained that some people in the group weren't good at keeping secrets, so the only one that knew was her. I'm pretty sure she was talking about Jerome. I mean, he was the one that helped Rufus and he put up those embarrassing pictures of me!

Oh, I'm babbling! Okay, back to me doodling. I was sitting next to Mara in class and while she scribbled down notes, I was drawing mine and Mick's names in hearts.

You might be a little lost. You're probably thinking something along the lines of 'Why is Mara sitting with you, not Mick? Since when do you like Mick again? I thought you liked Alfie!'

Allow me to explain. You see, Mara and Mick broke up a week after the new term started. Apparently she admitted to having feeling for Jerome to Mick. But Jerome doesn't know that Mara likes him, yet.

And I never liked Alfie as more than a friend. I went to prom with him because he's always been really sweet to me, and I thought something could be there. But there wasn't any sparks, and part of me knew I still liked Mick.

Okay, now you're all caught up to speed. So, I'm sitting with Mara in class, Jerome is sitting with Alfie, Fabian is sitting with Nina and Patricia is stuck sitting with Mick. I thought that Mara would've sat with Patricia, seeing as they're more of friends than we are. But Mara said that now the Mick thing was behind us, we could be friends again. I'm not sure I totally agree with that but I've been being friendly with her.

Wow! I'm babbling again! Back to the point. Mr. Winkler was up front talking about pyramids or something. And even _I_ know that pyramids are in geometry, not history! They're, like, shapes. Honestly, teachers can be _so_ stupid.

Well I wasn't paying attention at all so, when Mr. Winkler called on me I jumped out of my seat. I heard giggles escape out of my classmates' lips as I picked myself up from the ground and wiped the dust of my skirt.

"Amber, you have to pay more attention! Do you want Mr. Winkler to give you a detention, again?" Mara whispered after answering the question Mr. Winkler had asked me.

I sat down in my chair and shot her a glare. "Of course not. But I can't help it. This is _so_ boring!" I said the last part a little louder than I meant to. At least, that's what I'm guessing because I received a glare from _Jason_. I'm going to call him that from now on. He doesn't deserve my respect after being in a creepy evil group with Victor. Well, I won't call him Jason to his face though. I don't want another detention. Last time he made me wash the desks!

Mara just shook her head. I saw her eyes drift down and look at my paper, covered in hearts and Mick's name. I hastily folded it up and stuffed it in my bag before she could question me about it.

The bell finally rang and I sighed with relief. It was Friday, and I couldn't wait for the weekend. Mick had a big football game and my cheer squad was going to perform our routine on the sidelines for them. I was hoping that maybe when Mick saw me do my round off back handspring layout, he would realize how much he still likes me.

I packed up my stuff as quickly as I could, and ran to catch up with Mick. He was walking with his head down, trying to get to Anubis House. He's been very depressed lately. I think the whole Mara thing really shook him up. I mean, she pretended to love him while she really liked Jerome. That's a pretty nasty thing to do. I never knew Mara could be so mean.

"Hey Mick! Are you excited for the big game?" I asked, pulling on my brightest smile.

He turned around to face me with a sad look on his face. His lips turned up a little, in an attempt of a smile. "Oh, hey Ambs. Yeah, I guess so."

"That wasn't very convincing. Are you okay?" I asked, now walking next to him. I touched his arm, trying to comfort him. When our skin met, I swear 100 volts of electricity passed between us.

He actually smiled, like a full out grin, when I did this. "Yeah, actually I am. My day just got a lot better."

I totally melted when he said this. I mean that's definitely saying he likes me! Right? I think. What do I say to that? Oh no! WWVBD?

"Good. We have to beat those Panthers. If anyone can do it, you can." I said, gently removing my hand from his arm. I shot him a flirty look and tossed my hair behind my shoulder.

We exited the school and started down the walkway towards Anubis House. Fabian and Nina were ahead of us, holding hands and laughing. Mara and Patricia were ahead of them and it looked as if they were deep in conversation about something. I didn't see Jerome or Alfie, but they were probably in detention.

"True. We haven't won a game against them in 3 years." Mick replied, still smiling but less brightly now. He looked distracted, like there was something else on his mind.

I was about to ask him what was wrong, but suddenly there was something cold in my ear.

I turned around to get sprayed straight in the face with whipped cream. Jerome and Alfie collapsed on the ground with laughs.

I quickly rubbed the whipped cream off my face and pouted. Alfie shot me an 'I'm-so-sorry-it-was-Jerome's-idea' look but I just glared back at him. I'm getting sick of their antics.

I turned to Mick who was also covered in whipped cream. His blonde hair was covered completely with white. I tried to suppress my giggles but one broke through. I couldn't help it. He just looked _ridiculous_ with whipped cream in his hair.

"Alfie! Jerome! You two are dead!" Mick growled while he wiped his hand across his hair.

"Can't kill us if you can't catch us, meathead!" Jerome shouted and sprinted off with Alfie following close behind.

Mick didn't even try to run after them. He just sighed and continued wiping the whipped cream out of his hair.

"Mick, you look…hilarious!" I giggled, and started helping him get all the whipped cream out.

"Well, not all of us can look gorgeous in everything, including whipped cream!" Mick said, shyly looking at his feet.

"You…you think I'm gorgeous?" I asked, not believing what I was hearing. He seriously thought I was gorgeous? This is like a fairytale!

"Yeah…I always have. Even when we weren't…together." Mick whispered the last part and started walking again.

I continued walking beside him and did something I don't do often, I thought. No! I don't mean that I never think! I meant that I was deep in thought, you know, when you block everything out and just…think.

I was thinking about how good Mick and I were for each other. I mean I know we said we didn't have much in common before, but I don't think that's true. I'm not completely clueless to sports. I cheerlead for his football team, so I pretty much know the game. And I would do anything if it meant I could spend time with him. I just…never stopped loving him.

"Is something wrong? You're being awfully quiet." Mick asked, breaking my concentration.

I looked up at his concerned face, wishing I could sum up the courage to just kiss him already.

"Oh. You've still got some whipped cream on your face." Mick whispered. He used the soft pad of his thumb to wipe it off my cheek.

We were _so_ close. Our faces were literally three inches apart. I could feel his breath tickling my nose and my heartbeat accelerated. I couldn't think, couldn't concentrate. All I could focus on were those beautiful blue eyes looking at me like I was the best thing that happened to him.

Our lips met in the middle, moving in perfect synchronization. My stomach twisted in knots and I felt the world spinning around me. His soft lips parted slightly as he intensified the kiss.

I'm not sure how long the kiss lasted. We could've been there for hours or only mere minutes. I couldn't tell. All I knew was that when I kissed him, I felt like I could fly.

We finally broke apart, gasping for breath with huge grins on our faces. I could feel my cheeks turning a slight rosy color, which was unusual for me. Nina is usually the one who blushes.

"I love you, Ambs." Mick whispered, grabbing me and placing me on his back piggy-back style.

"I love you too." I whispered in his ear.

Then we took off, laughing and racing towards Anubis House.

Best weekend ever.


End file.
